Shrek: A tale of madness
by Shrek ogre
Summary: Shrek is lo b e, Shrek is life


Before you read:

this will be my one and only story on this website. I really could care less on people's opinions on this story, and as soon as I finish this, I am never going on this website again. Have fun, and lets hope you're not squeemish. Also this website makes no sense, I tried typing a new page, and it uploaded the story, so sorry if this is all you see so far. Someone please explain how this shit works. Fuck it, story's down here. I also dont give two shits about my punctuation, since i expect no one to read this piece of garbage.

 **Chap 1. I couldnt think of a title.** "somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me, I aint the sharpest tool in the shed." Ahh... such words of a genius. Things back then were so nice. Hello! My name is Derek! A few things to know about me: I am a junior in highschool, I am seventeen, and I love Shrek. My llve for him started when I first saw him on the big screen. I think I liked him so much is because I was scared of monsters at that point in time. My parents dont really know about my love for him, because I dont have that much Shrek related things. Besides that, Id say Im pretty normal. I dont have many friends, my only "real" friend moved away 2 years ago. We sometimes skype each other, but that's about it.

 **Chap 2. School** I go to derington high, about 10 minutes away from home. Im not very popular. Im just the one kid that no one notices. My school is very stereotypical. There are the jocks, the hot ones, and the nerds. I stereotypically like the hot one. I hate school. The teachers are assholes, The students are assholes, and you just learn shit you already knew. I just daydream during class. The teachers dont give two fucks if youre paying attention or not, so I dont care. A few times, the jocks will spitball at you, (idiots) and the hot ones try to pay attention, then just mess everything up. I'm surrounded ny fucking morons. After the grueling seven hours, I can finally go home and relax. My mom worworks at home, and my dad works about a half an hour away. My mom usually waves to me while talking o the phone, and I just go upstairs and do my personal things. My room is pretty basic. White walls, a laptop, a single Shrek poster that Ive had since I was eight, and a poster of some lady I got out of a magazine. I usually just go on my laptop, masturbate, and then play ga es on my laptop(PCmasterrace). The same thing happens almost every day. My dad gets home, we eat, sleep, repeat.

 **Chap 3. Two Weeks Later** Things are pretty shitty right now. Class is the same bullshit you always have to put up with, and nothing interesting has happened. Is this really what life is supposed to be? I hope not.

 **Five hours later** Once I got home, my mom said she had good news. She said she had tickets to Shrek the musical. I thought that was really weird, but I acted happy. Why Shrek out of all people? That'spretty fuckin' weird if you ask me. Im not really as fond of him as I used to be. The show is in one week, and Im not that excited. We'll see how it goes.

 **Chap 4. Six Days Later** The show is tomorrow. Eh.

 **Twelve Hours Later** Eight hours until the show. One last shitty day of school until the weekend.

 **After school** My mom and dad were waiting for me as soon as I got home. We left right away.

 **After the musical** My life has changed. I official like Shrek again. It was amazing, I would see it again. A true masterpiece.

 **Chap 5. At school** So, Ive been talking about the musical, and a few kids told me to watch something called Shrek is love, Shrek is life. I have no idea what that is, and now Im curious. Ill google search it later today.

 **After school**

I wave to my mom at head upstairs. Now to see what they were talking about.

 **After video**

I dont know why, but I am very horny right now, like holy mother of god. Im just gonna jack off.

 **One pleasureful moment later.**

I dont know why, but that didnt do it, I dont know, and I have the sudden urge to watch that one video again. Why? Ill just watch it again.

 **After video again** I-I-I-I dont know what's happening. I jerked off to it. I FUCKING JERKED OFF TO IT. I cant. I just cant. Im going to bed early.

 **Chap 6. Problems arise** School is shit. I am shit. Life is shit. I dont get it. I get a boner everytime I think of Shrek. I dont like him. I DONT FUCKING LIKE SHREK GODDAMMIT! Im done. I need a nap.

 **That night**

I had one of my first wet dreams last night. I fucked Shrek, he fucked me harder. I dont know what to do anymore. It's inevitable. All I can do is try.

 **After school** I fucking did it again. That fucking video. I just cant. I just cant. Im done.

 **That night** I had another wet dream. I woke up covered in cum. Im just gonna give in. I give up trying to stop myself.

 **Chap 7. Hell** I woke up thinking of him. I cant stop. He haunts my dreams. I wake up hard as hell thinking about Shrek. Make it stop. Please. I stare at my poster of him. I stare.

 **During School** I feel like everyone is watching me. I need to leave. LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING HELL HOLE. My mind is blank.

 **That night** Nothing

 **A week later** Still nothing.

 **Chap 8. Insanity** **Three months later.** Do you think Shrek loves me? I do. He would die for me. I would die for him. If anyone tries to get in our way, ILL FUCKING KILL THEM. Nothing can tear us apart. I WANT TO BE HIM. I will. Everything is perfect. That gives me an idea.

 **That night**

I ordered a fake id last night. Im going to get plastic surgery next week.Im so excited! Shrek and I will not only be lovers, we will be one. Life couldnt possibly get better. My parents have no idea whats going to happen.

 **that morning** Ive memorized shrek is love shrek is life word per word. Its my favorite youtube video. Who needs porn anymore?

Do you think Im crazy. Im not.

 **Chap 9. A week later**

My surgery is tonight! Im so happy! I cant wait!

 **That night** **The surgery occurs** **Authors note: If you are squeemish, stop reading now.** Im so happy! I look just like him! From the ears to his feet! I walk out the door. People look at me. Im finally getting noticed!

I go home.

When I walk in the door, my mom sees me. She laughs. "Pretending to be Shrek huh?" more laughter. I go to bed. **The next morning** I wake up bright and early. My mom is downstairs. "Take that costume off, its dirty" I give her a weird look. "The Shrek costume you fell asleep in." I look her dead in the eyes. "This is not a costume." she doesnt understand. She tries to pull it off. She screams. I cry. WHY DOESNT SHE ACCEPT IT? She kicks me out of the house. WHY DOESNT SHE FUCKING ACCEPT ME? I run away. FUCKING BITCH

 **Unknown time** A few kids from my school called me a faggot. I dont care. Theyll come to accept me. Just like mom.

 **A few weeks later** THESE FUCKERS WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! SOME CUNT TRIED TO STAB ME! IM DONE! ALL THIS FUCKING PASSIVENESS! FUCK IT.

 **Derek has had enough.** Ill show them.

 **Derek grabs a knife.**

First is mom. **Derek knocks on door**

"mom, can we talk"

Mom lets him in.

 **Derek finishes the deed.** **I have sinned** One down, two to go.

 **Derek finds the guy who called him a fag** **I have sinned** **The deed is done** **I have sinned** **Derek finds his old cruse** **I have sinned I have sinned I have sinned.** I have finished all of what I was born to do.

My life is perfect

Nothing could go wrong.

 **Derek comes to reality** WHAT HAVE I DONE! I DIDNT MEAN TO DO IT! **Derek grabs** **his knife.** **He cuts off his ogre ears.** **Blood** **Blood** **I have sinned** **He stabs himself** **It doesnt dig deep enough** **The blood. The pain.** **He stabs himself in the head** **A strike to the brain will do.** **He tries.** **I HAVE SINNED** **The deed is done.** **Ended by the thing he loves the most.** **Love drives to insanity.** **But dont worry, its all ogre now.** **Authors note: thus story took me an hour and a half to write. I dont want to be judged. I could give two fucks if you liked it or not. The story was supposed to be much longer, but I dropped out a lot of the additional stuff. I hope you enjoyed, and I am done with this garbage website.**


End file.
